


maybe

by ididntsignupforthis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntsignupforthis/pseuds/ididntsignupforthis
Summary: just knowing can lead you to something good or bad. either way, it'll eat you alive.





	

Tyler has talked about never falling in love. Josh felt pity for someone who strongly believed they were going to die alone, no love to kiss in the middle of the night, no junior to let into bed when they have a nightmare, or when junior has their own kids. No family.

Tyler was too beautiful for that. He was too corrupt. He was beautifully corrupt in Josh's twisted lovesick way that he was way caught up in his own day dreams to even notice what was happening right in front of him.

Tyler was falling in love.

And Josh tried to smile as best he could at the wedding.

He knew of course photographers would be capturing the night away while guests mindlessly had their fun and the women would post every picture possible.

_Is it true?_

Tyler found Josh sobbing in front of the entrance.

String lights and the hazy violet sunset seemed to tease the everlasting nonexistent memories that would be tucked away for another lifetime, it **haunted** Josh.

"How could you let her do that to you?" Josh hiccupped, covering his mouth as if the sobs would get quieter.

Tyler stared.

Josh kept whatever dignity he had to not break down to his knees, Tyler's expressionless face reminded him of a nightmare he's sick of having.

Josh squeezed Tyler's left shoulder "Just don't let her hurt you." He hoarsely managed to say before walking past Tyler to leave in his car. Josh felt like the biggest hypocrite.

Or maybe Josh was carrying the burden for two.

I mean, Tyler knew.

_Maybe I'm just afraid the opposite will contradict to the disguise my words are wearing._

* * *

_What do I do when there's too much of me, too little of you?_  
_What can I say when I know you're not here to stay?_  
_I can't explain something I don't understand._  
_Why did I let this get out of hand?_

 _Maybe I'll get you out of my head_  
_Maybe I'll forget all the things you said_  
_Lies on your lips, but there's love in your eyes_  
_Maybe I'll forget you some other time_


End file.
